


Tummy

by SinPark



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crack, Cuddles, Cute, Felix loves Jisung's tummy, Fluff, SO, Seungmin is there for 0.02 seconds, Tired Jisung, Woojin is also only there for a sec, but he's not even in the room, jilix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark
Summary: Felix is bored, and there's something that he wants, that is literallyinchesfrom his face. He feels...mocked.





	Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to dont_wake_suga for helping me with this. Damn. I'm soft.

“Sun~gie,” Felix sings. His head rests atop Jisung’s skinny legend thighs, golden hair fraying out into all directions.

The day-older boy has his head rested on the back of the couch. Felix awes at the way his hair has faded from a dark blue to the frosty silver it is now. His eyes have been closed for the past twenty minutes, and Felix noticed his breaths even out moments after that. Still, Felix is bored, and there’s something that he wants, that is literally _inches_ from his face. He feels...mocked.

“Mm?” Jisung hums above him.

“Love me~” Felix whines. He puckers his lips to blow a bit of cool air onto the other’s clothed stomach.

It’s their third day off in their week-long break, and now that he’s spent the first couple days to himself, Felix needs the attention he’d avoided. He guesses Jisung feels the same, as he’s finally slinked out of his room and allowed Felix to lay over him like a ragdoll.

“What?” Jisung drawles. One eye peeks open to meet Felix’s dark orbs.

“Your tummy is cute and I wanna touch it,” he says in a marbled tone; not quite the high-pitch he uses pretending to be a fan, but not his normal voice of a Greek god, either.

Jisung picks his head up and squints down at him. “Come again?”

Felix huffed, using his fingers to tug Jisung’s shirt up to his ribs, which causes the boy to jump and let out a yelp. A satisfied grin blossoms on Felix’s lips just before he presses them to Jisung’s belly button, sending him into a frenzy of spasms and laughs.

“Stop that! Ah! Lix, no~! You’re tickling me!”

Jisung wriggles his arms out from under him to hold Felix’s head still and at least half a foot away from his exposed stomach. Felix backs off with an innocent smile, and eyes Jisung for a moment.

“Why would you do that?” the boy sighs. “You know I’m ticklish.”

“I couldn’t resist!”

Jisung rolls his eyes and rests his head back once more, pulling his phone from his pocket to scroll on what Felix assumes is Twitter. He also tugs his shirt back into place. They stay that way for several minutes, but the sheer closeness of Jisung is tormenting to the blonde. He once again lifts the other’s shirt to place a single, delicate kiss, a centimeter above his last peck. Jisung tenses like a rolly-polly that’s been frightened, but he doesn’t shove Felix off.

“Felix,” he scolds.

“But it’s so cute.” Felix flashes him puppy eyes and Jisung whips his head away. Felix returns his gaze to normal, knowing the other won’t fall for that so easily.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jisung asks, though he sounds more curious than offended.

Felix shrugs. “I already told you. Your tummy is cute and I want to touch it and kiss it and show it the love that it deserves.”

Jisung only laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. Felix shoots him a petty glare.

_Fine. If he won’t take me seriously, I’ll just have to prove it to him._

He wraps his arms around Jisung to hold him in place while he litter’s the boy’s belly in kisses, even going so far as to suck a tiny mark in one spot, but it fades by the time he lets up. Jisung writhes, struggling to free himself from the younger’s shockingly strong grip. Felix hears him curse his tired limbs between yelps and giggles.

“Just look!” Felix pauses to say. “It’s so flat and perfect and.” He pouts as if that is going to prove his point. “I love your little tummy.”

Jisung just looks at the ceiling with an expression of agony as he gets his breathing under control. Felix pecks him two more times.

“Felix!” Jisung yips. “Why are you so determined to kiss my stomach right now? Can’t you obsess over some other part of my body that is _not_ ticklish?”

“No,” he answers dumbly, as if it were obvious. He pokes the flesh with his finger. “It’s the cutest tummy a person could ever have, and it’s yours, sitting here mocking me to no end. I have to kiss it, Sungie. I just have to.”

The boy above him groans. “No~! I don’t want this. Isn’t this like, assault, or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Felix decides, back to leaving pecks all over Jisung’s stomach.

This continues for another fifteen minutes, with the occasional break for them both to breathe before starting the process over.

Felix moves his hands to hold Jisung’s sides, right at his ribcage, and the elder screeches, louder than Felix has ever heard him, and topples off the couch. They’re both out of breath, laughing messes that sound like dying monkeys and windshield wipers due to the lack of oxygen intake.

The door opens and Felix peeks up, vision blurry from euphoric tears in his eyes, still unable to catch his breath. Seungmin doesn’t even make it one foot inside.

“I live with a bunch of fucking crackheads,” he grumbles, slamming the door on his way back out of the dorm. Just before it latches shut, Felix hears Woojin’s voice from one of the bedrooms.

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> Remember that smut fic I have on here? Well, I got the idea for this while writing that, and I have no clue what that that implies about my mind but it's cool, because this was super fun to write.


End file.
